


Welcome to the family

by MysteriousError



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousError/pseuds/MysteriousError
Summary: Black hat x Male reader!
Relationships: Black Hat (Villainous) & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It's so cold," I said poking my head out looking up at the rain, staring at the sky as a raindrop falls onto my open eyes.

I felt sleepy and dirty and done, I just want to bury myself a grave and live in it.

My life has been a mess, my parents died in a car crash and my siblings never dared to talk to me since.

Now I sleep in a box, no one will take me in their home and I feel like I'll never be happy.

"What's the point?" I ask myself, looking at a wet knife the was across from me.

A sad sigh came from my wet and cold lips as I reach for it.

I came out of my box, moving closer to the knife but when I was I felt my hand being smashed on the ground as I scream.

I look up to see a gang of thug's stare down at me with an evil grin, soon I was banged on the brick wall by them.

The buff one smirk more as the rest was each by my side holding a small pocket knife.

"Put me down, please!" I begged but was banged again by the leader of the group.

I was coughing up blood and almost fainted, I felt like my lungs were on fire as I was bleeding.

As I closed my eyes and hope someone will help me because my time was soon fading.

The leader's grip was hurting my throat making me hard to breathe.

The leader looks pleased as what he was doing but soon stop as soon as he heard a voice.

"Ahem"

The leader turned around his head looking at the voice who made that word.

"Hm, now what do we have here a gang of thugs how unpleasant"

The voice took a look and smirk, he wears a medium size hat, a medical on his right eye and bares sharp teeth that shown through his grin.

"Who the hell are you?!"  
One of the thugs asks, gripping hard at his knife.

"I'm Black hat, you fools!" He laughs as he snapped his gloved hands and growls comes from beside him.

"What the hell was that?!" The men who were shitting his pants yelled in fear.

"Who cares, get him boy's!"  
The leader yelled pointing at Mr. Black hat with his left hand as he losses his grip around me.

I breathed in the air that I could and tried to get out of his grip.

More growls were made and I saw a blue big bear on a leash that had a yellow flower on top of its head.

The males were scared shitless and screamed as the guy let go of the bear as he ran at the gang, killing them all except me.

I slowly slid down the ground coughing and soon fainted onto the wet ground.

"Bring him back to the house, I'll see if Flug can fix him."

The bear walk over to my fainted body and carried you to there house.

"He'll be useful."


	2. 2

Black hat's POV

"What's taking so long Flug?!"

Mr. Black hat yelled at Flug.

"W-well you see sir he lost some blood and fainted we have to wait on him to recover."

Black hat growled at his scientist and walk into the white room where you were at, sleeping.

"Maybe this was a bad decision to bring him in MY house."  
He thought but look to see your hand moving.

"Or not." He whispered, after five minutes of waiting you woke up and bolted your head up, breathing heavily.

"Where am I?" You look over at the man who saved you and sigh in relief.

"Finally your awake, Flug will give you see clothes and when your done changing meet me in my office as soon as possible."

You nodded taken all of his words in, and look around as you see the man walk out of the room.

I sit up, removing the warm black blanket from my warm body.

I was only in some gray shorts and no shirt.

"He said someone by the name Flug will show up?"

I look to my left to see a male walk in my room, wearing a paper bag over his face.

"You must be M/n I'm Flug, you must be hungry"

"Oh h..hey Flug and yes I'm hungry, can get something to eat?"

"Alright I'll be right back, please don't touch anything"

I nodded as he walks out leaving the door open, I lean up more to stretch and swing my legs over the bed to stand up.

~Growl~ "I know stomach, your hungry but wait alright"

You waited for Flug to come in with food but he didn't.

You waited more minutes and got even more hungry so you got up and look around the place.

I found a lot of stuff and things, that I didn't touch, you soon found a girl with long green hair and red hair on top.

"Who are you?"I ask looking at her as she turns around to face me.

"Who are you?!" she yelled giggling. 

"I'm M/n..now tell me your name"

"Dementia!"

She crawled near me as she looks all over my body.

I slightly blush as she stares at your face and marks on your neck.

She stops and crawled up the ceiling as I back away from her trying to look for Flug.

"Flug, Flug?!, Where are you."

Flug's POV

I was making a sandwich for M/n when I heard sir calling me, so I stop doing what o was doing and walk into his office.

You needed me, sir?"

"Flug, I want you to check on M/n and see what he's doing, that's an order!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

Your POV.

I found a large door, so I opened it to see Me Black hat. Sitting there, smiling.

"Well hello, there M/n how are you doing hm?"

"Fine, just need something to eat before I starve."

Your stomach roared as it was getting impatient, and you felt very weak.

Soon a creak came from Mr. Black hat's chair and you look up, your right hand holding your stomach.

"Go eat, the kitchen is down the hall on your left and hurry back with your new clothes on. I'm not going to tell you again."

He growled behind his wide smile and you go out of his room to find the kitchen.

Soon you find the kitchen and fall to the ground, making a creak and a thud as your body gave up slowly.

But something feels off a plate because you heard a glass break, so you look to see a sandwich and eat it off the floor.

You didn't care because you were really hungry, and Dementia walks in Laughing like a pig.

You stood up, feeling not weak again and literally wolf growled at Dementia making her back away to the same place where she was at.

Hurried footsteps were made and Flug came in shock and scared of glass then you.

"your glass.. doesn't that hurt you?"

You stare.

"Yeah, sorry about that..um little help."

You lift your right foot like a dog hurts it's paw and smiled.

"R-right."

He slowly walks up to me and grabs me, putting his hands under my armpits and try pulling me out of the glass.

As he does I gulp as I see Mr. Black hat behind Flug, Flug stares at my face then steps back feeling a tall body behind him.

"oh, s-sir w-w-wha.."

He sighs angrily at the both of us but probably Mostly me.

Flug, go rest I'll speak to you tomorrow about this. And M/n I'll do the same to you also so go rest."

You nodded like a kid and ran to your rooming leaving black hat cleaning the mess alone.


	3. 3

"Hey Flug what's up?" I ask walking. In his lab, looking around it.

"oh..uh hi..M/n I'm just working on a few things for the Black hat, what up with you?"

"Nothing much just wanted to see what you're doing and wanted to also talk to you about things, like do you like the Black hat?"

He frowns and turned to face you, sighing as you wanted to hear his answer. 

"No, and yes, well you see me and Black hat used to be close but all he wanted to be is feared and I didn't really want that in a relationship so I didn't really want to be with him, besides...I'm just a wimp."

You were sad slightly and wanted to cheer him up to make sure he's alright. 

So you decide to put your hand on his lower shoulder and smile. 

"Dude your, not a wimp, your you and you should be proud of that..you should just promise me on one thing."

He looks up behind his paper bag at you and looks slightly confused. 

"What is it?"

"Don't hurt yourself..you know what I mean"

He was shocked but smiled through his paper bag mask and put out his hands.

You look at his yellow gloved hands and knew that he made a deal to promise.

And shook it. 

He then moved his hand back and back away from you, looking back at what he was making and focus on it as you wanted to start a conversation with him to lighten the mood. 

So you started to talk about your family and how you were homeless before. 

It was a nice evening and my brother and sister, b/n, s/n was joking around about some things and when I was going to sit on the couch and watch TV, the TV was on the news when I turned it on.

He nods telling me he's listening to me. 

And it was very shocking what the news reporter said, he said, that there was a car crash so of course, I was wondering who was there, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.. it was my mother and father.

Flug stops doing what he was doing and hug me, feeling bad for me.

I started to cry, he hugs me more and I stop crying soon just look up at him..wondering what's he's backstory is but doesn't want to say, so I decided to talk more with him for the whole day until Black hat tells us when we need to talk with him.

Because he never told us since yesterday after I broke something, maybe expensive. 

"Well it's getting late." I said rubbing my neck and a sigh of relief to get things off your chest.

"Yeah your right,..thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening and making me feel like I have a purpose..I'm really thankful for that."

He said slightly taking off his paper bag to show his mouth smiling and I smile back, he then walks over to me last kissing me on the cheek and slowly walking away out the door, saying.

"I really did need it."

He walks out, leaving the door open as you slowly lift your right hand to the kiss on your right cheek.

"Your welcome."

.End of third


	4. 4

After my talk with Mr. Flug, we have been chatting but not much, so I decided to talk to Dementia. The one who laughs like a pig at me when I broke something.

The black hat didn't want to talk with me and he seemed like he needed some alone time so I decided to play with Dementia.

"Hey Dementia, where are you?!"

"Up here silly!"

"Where?"

"Up, look up!" She grins ear to ear,  
As I look up at her crawling on the ceiling, smiling ear to ear as I take a step back to see her land on her feet.

"What do you want?" She said crossing her arms together giving me a sassy tone in her voice.

"Well, I wanted to see if you want to come to play with me, in a playful way."

She smiles.

"Sure!"

"Well what game are we going to play then?"

"Hide and seek!" she smiles, baring her shark-like teeth at me.

I run from her to the other rooms as she counts and tries to find me throughout the house, trying to get me. And not going to lie, it was fun playing with her.

As I was being slowly found I look for a hiding spot to cheat and opens a random door, going inside it.

Ha!, Now she can't find me so I won't be it!|I say, happily to me,  
As I waited to be found and to be it, I felt weird in a dark area so my right-hand wonders to see if there is a switch anywhere.

"gotcha!" I yank the switch and was drop down to what seems like Black hat's office and to see no one but me in the room.

"Woah!!" being shock at how the room looks like, dark, red, and very weird looking.

But I soon hear a growl from behind me, and I saw scared so decided not to took because but the side of me and was greeted but an angry face who was Black hat's.

What the hell are you doing in my chair and Office, M/N

He yelled at me, being so close I answer scarily, saying.

"Hey, b-boss." Damn my stuttering, Black hat notice that I was stuttering, and was soon smirking.

He had an idea and I don't think it's good at all, with his deadly smirk.

He Yanks me out of the chair and slams me against the wall, his hand around my neck still smirking.

I was choking and coughing thinking why he would do this.

Then out of nowhere Dementia opens the door seeing us both and smiling.

"hey oh there you are Y/n I was looking for you, what are you doing?"

I couldn't talk and breath why is he doing this?

I began to faint, soon waking up to my room, my heart beating out of my chest.

Was that a dream?  
Is this real?

All I know is.

Did I make the right choice of staying?

End of chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

After the crazy-ass day with Dementia and Boss, I'm getting second thoughts on staying I mean I might who knows.

But I decided to take one more shot and wanted to cuddle some, guess you can say I'm in a cuddling mood.

So I wanted to cuddle something cute, fuzzy, warm, and an animal so I thought of the only animal in the house is 5.0.5.

I know crazy, the bear that kills the men a while back but thinks about he didn't hurt me at least, I think.

So I got up, first asking Flug where he is and went towards that direction, their backyard.

As I went outside, I heard growling from behind and was too scared to turn around so I slowly did so and up.

To face 5.0.5 on a leash with slight foam forming in his mouth, and starting up at me, probably wondering to eat me now or later.

"Hey 5.0.5 what's up?" His response was a slow growl moving out his mouth to show he's probably in pain.

I slightly move closer, my hand reaching out to touch his nose and hope he doesn't kill or hurt me in the slightest.

And he didn't, he was pretty chill, well.. in the real world he'll probably eat my flesh by now, bears are very dangerous to be by.

But 5.0.5 is chill with me, I hope, also I rub his wet, soft, cold, fur on my sweaty still and soft hands, showing me that he's sorta chill with me.

So I went even further and played my head where his stomach is, still hoping he doesn't eat me alive.

While doing that I find it kinda relaxing and alright, to be honest, but this is a bear it's not like I can do this all the time with him.

So I just chilled and relax more with his as the sunset fell down and the stars flew up, no scares on me yet.

As that happens, I slowly closed my eyes to breathe in the cold air slowly hitting my face with its might while I was carried on his stomach and him holding on to me to keep me steady, both of us falling asleep in complete darkness and coldness both together.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

When I was done spending time with my friends I was getting called in to see the Black hat in his office, now.

He wanted to talk to me about the rules of the household for the first time, and to be honest I was happy to see his face.

Not because I like him but want to get to know him better and understand his ways through life, so I get up from my bed and eat breakfast, putting on new clothes that might suit me.

So I put on all black today because it seems to be black hats favorite probably.

Walking to the office I was greeted by Flug, having coffee and toast in his hands.

"Sup Flug." I smile slightly, feeling really tired but coffee gave me shook and was feeling less tired by the minute.

He smiles. Flug: "oh h-hey Y/N, what's up?"

"well, nothing just bored and kinda tired also Boss wants me so I better get going, See ya!"

He nodded, As I run past him, energy going through my veins and making me more awake, heading closers to the office. 

Knocking on the door, hoping he'll say good morning or so or something like that.

"Come in, Y/N."

I lean in the door and smile up at him as he slowly turns around in the tall chair, Me closer the door and walking in my seat, sitting in it.

Black Hat rolls his eyes, sighing. 

"Bad morning to you, Y/N how's it been?"

close enough, saying in my head.

"Well I'm hunky-dory thank you"  
I say, wanting to say something else but I keep it for myself.

Great, anyway I need you to listen to me read out the rules, so you don't mess up alright. 

I nod, starting to listen before he speaks out the rules of the house.

Rule number one: "No horse playing around, last time you did you and Flug broke something very important to me." He sigh.

Rule number two: "Don't make a mess and if you do you clean it up, you are in MY house, so listen closely and wisely."

Rule number 3: "Don't play or cuddle with 5.0.5, I'm trying to train him to be evil, not a cuddling soft bear!"

I froze, how the hell did he know? "how did you know that boss?"

"Well I was talking to Flug and heard snoring from outside our backyard so I check it out"

"Then I found you two sleeping outside.

"oh..right, well um..carry on.

He stops, his eyes staring up at me, I stood  
there frozen again like an ice cube while his smirk came back.

"But anyway that is all I wanted to talk to you about, so you can go back to the room.

I nodded but stood in my tracks as I heard him say one more thing to me.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's day."

I look at him confused for a moment but just shrug it off as I shut the two big doors in front of me, heading off to my room.

"I wondered why he told me that."

End of part six.


	7. Chapter 7

When I was done spending time with my friends I was getting called in to see the Black hat in his office, now.

He wanted to talk to me about the rules of the household for the first time, and to be honest I was happy to see his face.

Not because I like him but want to get to know him better and understand his ways through life, so I get up from my bed and eat breakfast, putting on new clothes that might suit me.

So I put on all black today because it seems to be black hats favorite probably.

Walking to the office I was greeted by Flug, having coffee and toast in his hands.

"Sup Flug." I smile slightly, feeling really tired but coffee gave me shook and was feeling less tired by the minute.

He smiles. Flug: "oh h-hey Y/N, what's up?"

"well, nothing just bored and kinda tired also Boss wants me so I better get going, See ya!"

He nodded, As I run past him, energy going through my veins and making me more awake, heading closers to the office. 

Knocking on the door, hoping he'll say good morning or so or something like that.

"Come in, Y/N."

I lean in the door and smile up at him as he slowly turns around in the tall chair, Me closer the door and walking in my seat, sitting in it.

Black Hat rolls his eyes, sighing. 

"Bad morning to you, Y/N how's it been?"

close enough, saying in my head.

"Well I'm hunky-dory thank you"  
I say, wanting to say something else but I keep it for myself.

Great, anyway I need you to listen to me read out the rules, so you don't mess up alright. 

I nod, starting to listen before he speaks out the rules of the house.

Rule number one: "No horse playing around, last time you did you and Flug broke something very important to me." He sigh.

Rule number two: "Don't make a mess and if you do you clean it up, you are in MY house, so listen closely and wisely."

Rule number 3: "Don't play or cuddle with 5.0.5, I'm trying to train him to be evil, not a cuddling soft bear!"

I froze, how the hell did he know? "how did you know that boss?"

"Well I was talking to Flug and heard snoring from outside our backyard so I check it out"

"Then I found you two sleeping outside.

"oh..right, well um..carry on.

He stops, his eyes staring up at me, I stood  
there frozen again like an ice cube while his smirk came back.

"But anyway that is all I wanted to talk to you about, so you can go back to the room.

I nodded but stood in my tracks as I heard him say one more thing to me.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's day."

I look at him confused for a moment but just shrug it off as I shut the two big doors in front of me, heading off to my room.

"I wondered why he told me that."

End of part six.


	8. Chapter 8

As I got a dress and found an under Black hat's weapon, it was a small black gun that has a red button but I didn't press it cause it was a smart thing to do.

As I do that I fix the bed that we were on and ran out, loading the gun and saw black hat at the door having a mad frown on his face but looks done at me and slightly smiles, but then looks at my hand and questioning me.

"Where did you get that?" He turns and stares at me again.

"Well, I got it from under your bed, why you ask sir?" I say as he looks away for a moment and stays that way and it didn't really bother me much.

"So where's Flug?" I ask again another question that seems to slightly annoy Black hat but he answers it calmly and quietly.

Bh: "he is getting something that we need to beat those pathetic little shits life into pieces"

"Oh alright." I say as we wait for him and minutes later Flug comes in with a small but big bazooka in his arms as he hands it to Boss and he smirks, his eyes showing no mercy to the people who are going to die.

"Hold on...Boss is that very necessary?" I once again say something concerning and he just loads it, ignoring me. 

But Flug speaks up and answers my concern question, "well M/n you could say it's not but we need it, it is very important for what g-going to happen"

That wasn't the answer I wanted to hear from someone as fragile as me, but it was close enough.

"Well if you say so." I replied as I walk up to the door, my warm gently fingers slowly reach the door and I ran out first with the gun loaded and my confidence rising as I gesture Boss and Flug to come out.

So when they did, Flug locks the door, and Boss was bearing his white clear shark teeth at me again, saying. "Hm, I see that you're already liking the gun I see," he says as I chuckle and shrugged at him. 

And we left off somewhere to find the two important friends that we were going to get back.

5:76 PM, slightly cold and no sign.

I shiver and stare at the boss as he was unfazed by the coldness by warm skin was feeling, as I look at Flug and he was in the same state as me.

Cold.

Uncomfortable.

And hungry for food, maybe anything.

It was getting dark and we haven't even found our friends yet, it was hopeless.

"Boss, maybe we should sleep, so we could have the energy for the morning.

I say as he stops in his tracks and state back at me to think for a moment, as he nods and look for a place and soon spots one.

We all ran to the small home and search for food and people, no sign of people but lots of food. And I found my favorite food. F/F and it was warm/cold/hot, just how it should be.

And after I was done, I walk upstairs to find a shirtless Boss on the bed, looking down at the ground.

I walk over to him, sitting on the bed and sunk a little into it but my main focus was him and he was feeling down about this, so I rub his back and kiss him on the cheek as I soon did that his strong hands were around my waist and I was slightly slammed into the bed with a thud that made me chuckle.

He chuckles back and stares at me once more, his raven eyes piercing my soul, and it felt...nice?

I smile. "Well, goodnight Blackhat~" I say and grab the bedsheets from the bed and onto us.

The only last thing I hear from Black hat is, "Goodnight Y/n, I love you."

As the lights flicks off.


	9. Chapter 9

Your POV

I woke up slightly and couldn't see anything, and realized for a second that I was being dragged in a potato sack in a back of a moving truck, wiggling and trying to scream but it didn't work.

So I gave up a little for a moment and think, I'm in a moving truck, my hands are tied and I have no clue how or where to get out since I can't see a thing in this shit.

Fuck! I thought, what the hell am I going to do?!, soon as I thought about getting out I learned a tip on this when I was little and lucky for me I remembered.

I bit and crawled my way out and moved out slowly so they wouldn't know that I was out.

It was dark and a bit small with wooden things and meat and other weird objects that I moved away from.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." I mumbled.

Boss Pov  
I rolled around to end up falling on the damn floor and woke up, seeing Flug close to my face and I jump up slightly startled by his bag very close to me.

"Holy fuck, Flug don't you know when to knock!?" I yelled at him as I get up, staring at him.

"I'm sorry boss but Y/n is missing!"

"WHAT!?", "HOW!?" I yelled even more feeling sorrow and guilty then look at the bed that Y/n maybe fell from then look back at Flug with a glint of rage in my eyes as he slowly backs away.

And I get up with the covers in my head and my other hand rubbing my head thinking.

"But sir there is also good news too!" He said slightly happy as I stop rubbing my face and my arm falls down to the side as Flug moves the door further away from himself as I can see 5.0.5 with him, I wasn't happy that it was him and not Y/n but he'll do for now until we can find him.

"Where was he?" I ask, staring at Flug.

"Well sir he was in the dumpster eating out of the trash, and also very scared too," he said.

"Yeah and he should've stayed there" I mumble so that they couldn't hear me and thought of something.

"Lets search for them and think of ways to kill theses fucks and get Y/n back before it's too late," I said as Flug nodded, leaving the room with guns full of death darts, throwing one at me.

My POV.

As I still struggle into getting out, I felt the truck stop and two maybe big men came out of it and walk to the trunk and open it.

And I don't move, still thinking a way to get out of it but was Dragged out and made a quiet.

"Oof!"

They didn't seem to heat it and continued to drag me then a bright light everyone was shoved onto me, later the bag was ripe off of me hard and my eyes were squinted and blink a couple of times before I could really see good.

Then a strange black figure forms in front of me, smiling and crying and was kisses my head and once I blink again, I was shock and in tears.

I couldn't believe it.

No way.

"You're alive."


	10. Chapter 10

My POV.

"B/n, S/n you're alive!" I smiled with glee as we all leaned into a big hug and let go once it was quickly over, as there were tears in your eyes and you whipped them quickly.

They smiled and just were so happy to see you alive and well, but you couldn't help but question how they're still alive.

"But." you began. "how are you still alive here?!" Confusion written in your eyes as your brother and sister stare at each other. 

Your brother started with saying, "Well it's a long story and you must be tried after being dragged, we'll take you back."

"B-but...I don't want to leave you guys here, I haven't seen you in years and now I must leave?!" You felt hot tears down your cheek because you felt like acting like a child since you were the third one born in the family.

"Aww little bro doesn't be sad, we're going be right by you, were coming with you!" He smiled and patted your back.

"R-really?" You stop crying for a second and you hug them again, "ah goodness It's becoming late" You said as You fell asleep in your brother and sisters are As your brother carries you to a bedroom with an extra F/c/c and slept softly, knowing that your brother and sister are still alive.

But on the other hand, the Black hat had some other plans.

"FLUG WHERE THE HELL IS MY RAY GUN?!" 

"S-sir it's in your h-hand." black hat look at his hand and gave a blank stare.

"Hm...I knew that. Anyways I need to find M/n so I wouldn't be so lonely without him..so What I need you and 5.0.5 Is to do is keep a lookout for M/n and anyone else..can you do that Flug, 5.0.5?" 

They both nodded in agreement and Flug ask. "Sir, can I ask what are you doing to help?" Flug kept his distance from Black hat from yelling or hitting him.

Black hat literally snapped his neck back to Flug as his sharp teeth beared through his jaws.

"GETTING M/N OF COURSE YOU IDIOTS!" His neck snaps back in place as he opens the door but before he would step his evil foot out he said.

"And oh, Flug if you and 5.0.5 fail me as you do always"

"I WILL EAT YOUR FUCKING SOULS" he cracks a smirk and left.

Leaving the big blue flower bear and the scared scientist with the bag over his head.

Scared shitless.

A/n: I hope you all enjoyed this story and parts as much as I did, and I would be grateful if y'all comment, like, and share with others who like Villainous! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

As it became Morning I got it from the comfy bed filled with cotton balls all around the area and wore a slight smile across my face, as I still remember last night that my brother and sister took me into their amazing home and the great part is their alive!

I jump with glee and cheer while smelling the goodness of pancakes eggs bacon and other great breakfast food. So I ran downstairs and kept slightly smiling I was still tired but that tiredness shook off when I saw my two big siblings talking and then stop when they both look at me and smiled, beating their white sharp teeth.

"Woah...you guys look like wolves.. wait...WAIT!" My big brother nodded and walked over to me holding my favorite coffee cup/Tea or other good drinks that I like.

"Well that's because we are wolves but can't really master the form yet even after long and long years of being away..heh" he pats my back and smiled while walking to the upstairs rooms.

But my sister stayed with me and we talk about what happens and what happens to me and what happens to them and all of the other crazy, good and bad things.

"And this guy named black hat took me in and I was scared at first but..he seemed kinda nice...and things got a little too hot.." I quickly look away and blush a lot of the thought of it.

"Hehe, it seems like you have a cute boyfriend, I hope to see him someday." She smiled while eating her bacon and I ate mine eggs/bacon or other goodies on the table.

"Yeah, me too, just seems like he's evil which he almost tried to kill me once but did save me to..so do I call him a hero or a villain?" I shrug as my sister patted my head, I purred.

"Well I'm stuffed also I gotta help our brother with something, bye" she gets up and walks off waving at me first and walk up the stairs, leaving me alone..once again.

"Well, a least their alive" I shrug sipping on my drink.

Flug's POV.

"Sir we look everywhere and we couldn't find Y/n bit we did find Demtita while we were searching, she was eating out if a dumpster with rats.

Black hat sighed really deep and rub his nose bridge, then staring at all of them. "Wonderful," he said and walk away in the other room, locking the door shut.

///

My POV.  
I was getting bored of drinking alone so I went upstairs to check if my last two family members are okay, until I hear chatting, stealthy walk over to them in a big area.

"What do you mean we can't fix them?!" My sister said, her wolf-like claws come out in anger.

"What I mean is that trying to fix them might kill them over and over again just like last time!" My brother's anger burst out like a gun and his eyes turn to normal E/c to deep yellow.

I wasn't scared just mostly confused, why were they fighting? Is it because of me? 

They stop to take a breather and sigh deeply.

"We can smell you, Y/n just come out," my brother said as I walk over and scratch behind my ear and didn't smile.

"..I'm Sorry I was worried.. are you both mad because of me?" 

"Why would we?" My brother chuckled and look at my older sister.

She nods. "Were just trying to make something work, that's all"

They smiled.

"Oh..okay, I'll be downstairs if you guys need me." My brother patted my back and my sister gave me a reassuring smile on her lips.

What's going on?


	12. Chapter 12

I felt alone, even with my brother and sister here, I kinda miss Black hat.

I wonder what's taking him so long, and if he still cares for me.

"Flug, come here" I calm say taking a small deep breath. "Y-yes, sir?" Flug replied slightly facing me with sweaty brows. "Have you tried tracking down Y/n?" He nods a no and I just sigh. He notices that I wasn't going to hit him and looks concerned for me for a moment. 

"I'm sorry, s-sir that we couldn't find him, I'll make it up to you!". Flug said getting out of his cowardness and smiled slightly, Determined to find Y/n.

I look up at him, with anger, sadness, and guilt, only a little bit, walking towards Flug. Putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Thank you," I said quietly and made sure Flug could hear me. He nods walking out of my room, shutting the door.

"He better." I say.

My chest felt heavy, and I needed to use it, getting up and walking to the bathroom I stop dead in my tracks.

My eye's wandered over to the door, it's been so long since I saw them...why would I want to leave now?

It's not like I WANT to, I just feel like I need to..like an urge, like something is going on.

Something bad.

Real bad.

My hands hovered over the doorknob and grab hold of it, the feeling was getting stronger and I needed to let it go.

So I turned the knob and I walk outside, it was snowing and I didn't really feel cold, so I had all of my things and left without saying goodbye.

But something tells me that leaving was the right choice.

To escape something.

Way worse.

Black hats POV.

"Time is running out.", I said quietly and sighed, "Y/n, could be anywhere and I don't know where he is..shit.."

My hands started to shake violently and it's a horrible new feeling for me.

Scared.

I have never felt this feeling before, but I hated it to the point where my whole body was shaking violently.

Flug needs to quickly come back with him, or I'll never be able to stop this feeling ever again.

Flug's POV.

I suddenly just remembered that I have put a small tracking device on Y/n so that if he moved or stayed in the same place, I would know where he's at.

I'm just hoping he's didn't go too far.

For my sake.

5.0.5 POV

I look around to find a nice spot to lay in, suddenly I found one that was filled with flowers and filled with different kind of snacks that look delicious.

So I lay there, slightly shivering in the cold.

Eating away.


	13. Chapter 13

Beep.

Beep...

BEEP!

I jump slightly, as something beeps in my pants pocket, I reach my hand into my pocket and pull out a small device.

"...hm, strange" the device was little, compared to my pinkie and I'm surprised it can sound so loud, I flip it like a small coin and it ticks like a clock.

Tic

Smack

It's now in my palm, it seems unlikely to find a way to break it, I couldn't, the beeping may be annoying but I need to find who's tracking me.

But something tells me.

That curiosity kills.

Blackhat POV

I was getting ready to find him myself since Flug hasn't come back with him or the tracking device due to himself being useless and unreliable, So I needed a plan, usually, I don't do these type of things for anyone but Y/n, he was a very special person.

And he was really special to me most, that's why I need to find him, he means the world to me and If I don't find him, I'm going to lose it.

I ran out the door and teleported outside the place, seeing as it was started to rain hail.

I couldn't care less, and I know it seems I might be out of character but I NEED to find him, I...I think I love him and he might love me back.

Yeah.

He might even miss me.

Maybe.

Just maybe.


	14. Chapter 14

Blackhat POV

"...."

I look around the place as I smell the air, my eyes darting around the place.

"He was here...I can tell."

I smirk evilly.

Why?

"Because of his footprints."

I step beside the footsteps and walk, Beeping and howling and Screaming are being heard by my evil ears, it's always nice to hear someone being murdered.

Always.

My shoes bounce at every step I take and it makes me smile wildly, as I continue walking I stop dead in my tracks.

You're pov.  
"B-black hat??" I mumbled as he nods and steps out of the shadows, my eyes widened as it was really him.

"Holy shit!" I jump and ran towards him, I hug him and slightly and lightly whimper out his name again.

"Where have you been?" I ask as Boss sighed and ruffles my already messy hair.

"Just looking for your ass, I finally found you~" He smirks as his right hand was laying on my hip and his left on my other hip, he pulls me closer and kisses my cold lips.

I gasp and groan slightly.

My arms wrap around his neck as I grin it slightly, he gave my hips a tight squeeze that made my lungs leap out of breathing.

"Let's go home~" I heard him say, I smile and nodded, he lifts me up and kisses my cold cheek, I blush and my cheeks rise up in the heat.

Boss chuckles as he flashes his snake tongue at me and laughs evilly, his hand on my hips and he was protecting me from strangers who look at me with slight glares and light hungry looks.

I shiver as I whip my head back to the boss as he bares his teeth at the other men and they look away fast, scared shitless.

No one mess with My boss.

No one.

(Sorry if this is short, I really no motivation to do anything, well mostly I had to get stuff down so I'll try to update)


	15. Chapter 15

After Leaving my Sister and Brother after finding them, I decided that I wanted to fully love with Dear Black hat and his crew.

I loved staying there, it felt like home..a home I never truly had, We went out, Though I never knew much of anything around the house, Black hat decided that I need to go out and take a look with him.

"Is it going to be fun?" I said, a happy smile on my face, recently Black hat had asked me to be his dear lover, I didn't turn away because I loved him, he was like my black knight, a dark dragon, a cursed soul, and I felt like I could really connect with him.

"Yes~ It will be fun, dear~" he smiled, flicking his snake-like tongue around his cursed lips, making me go insane for more of him. "I'm glad you decided to come with me, Dear Y/n." He grinned, even more, sharing a glaze at me.

I shared the glaze back up at him. "Of course! You make me very happy! And honestly...I don't want you to be hurt.." I said a bit of pained worry hit my voice like a hammer. 

Black hat nods but lifts up my chin. "Don't fret! I am very powerful!" He smirks, leaving me a bit speechless, somewhat. 

Soon we arrived at a place, it had more sunlight than darkness, it had some people, but I saw this one particular person, whose hair was jet black and their skin was ghostly white.

"HEY! WHO SAID YOU CAN BE OVER HERE!?" The voice boomed with anger, I never heard the voice before, but by the look of black hats face, I can tell he has a lot.

"Ugh..hero's, disgusting creatures." He groans, but kept a sharp smirk. I smiled a bit but frowned softly.

"Who is this guy?" I spoke.

Black hat half shrugged. "Some hero, who thinks he can do whatever and save people!" He barks up laughter as he grins.

The hero looks at the Black hat, in a scrunched up and ugly face, he then sees me, and I back away a bit as he flys down faster than I can run and swoops me off my feet.

"!!! Holy shit!! Put me down!" I cried out, staring at the ground and getting dizzy, and feeling like I have to hurl fast.

The hero smiled as if he caught me, thinking I needed saving from the Black hat. "You're okay! You're away from the hideous monster!"

Black hat Hissed and growled, tentacles unwrapping behind his back.

"PESKY LITTLE THING!" He snarled, his grin fading to a sinister frown, "GIVE ME BACK MY LOVE!" he shouts jumping up and splashing the hero and his tentacles hit the hero in the face, knocking the hero down to the ground, making the dirty ground make a dent and a small hole, to indicate where the hero has landed.

"CATCH ME!!" I yelled in a huge panic, black hat jumping and catching me in his comfy claws, my heart beating fast as he smooches my cheek, as we land safely on the dirty ground.

"Oh, thank fuck you caught me.." I sighed in relief, tugging onto black hats black hole black suit, he grins. "Of course! I don't need my love being broken into tasty peices~" he growled, I shook a little. "I don't know whether to be scared or very turned on," I mumbled, he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Mm, maybe both, my dear~" An exciting tongue flick send my heart fluttering out of my chest, and I knew for a fact, that Black hat, heard it, very well and clear.

"So, why did we come here again?" I said as Black hat set me down on my two feet, holding my hand tightly as I did the same back.

"We needed to make some dinner, and I would ask Flug and 5.0.5 but you insisted that we both do it ourselves, what a pity." He huffs, shaking his head.

"Ah! Right! And yes! Maybe we should let have a day off or something! They are working their tails off and you're just beating them! So I wanted them to take a break and relax, while we! Can go off on ourselves and can the things we need." I said the sentence, that was coming out of my mouth with pride and a sly cat grin.

"Right." He laughs, tugging me forward, gently as he could as we enter the store with our hearts bound and our love strong.


	16. Chapter 16

After going inside the hero city and M/n and Black hat are home, Their fresh food in the Fridge and M/n Snuggling with Black hat. 

M/n eyes flickered open, He stretches as he mumbles to himself, Itching the back of his head and his brows.

"Something the matter?" Black hat mumbled, looking up at M/N as he shrugs a bit.

"That superhero...I know this is probably obvious, but do you both have beef with each other? Like hating each other that is." M/n mumbled, his words getting a bit stuck in his mouth.

Black hat nods a bit. "Yes, I hate that fool, thinking everyone needs saving, the fact he almost took you away from me was dreadful enough, and the fact that my imbecile henchman can't even kill him! It makes me wanna use his skin as a coat, not even that will satisfy me." He spits out, M/N practically felt the venom in his voice as he told his side.

"Mm, that's cute that you hate him so much, has he even tried to hurt you? Or has he always been a joke in your eyes? You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious." 

He fixes his monocle as he looks at M/N, opening his mouth a bit.

"I always found him a fool, a no-good hero who thinks he can save the world and put an end to me, pathetic really, I hate going into detail with that no good rotten hero, so I'll keep it short."

His brows furrows, his snake tongue wiggled in irritation as the mere thought of the stupid hero made him grip his clawed hand, into his gloveless palm.

"Black ha-"

"As a Villain, I'll never like him, either normal or a hero, he is nothin  
g more but a mere spec at my feet."

He grumbled, his other non-gloved hand snaked around my waist as he pulls me close to his side, I didn't mind it, but I don't like when others cut me off, I let it slide for now.

"So, he didn't make you a Villain? No bullying or shoving you in a locker? Not saying that shit should happen as I said, I'm curious."

M/n blinks at him, a bit too intrigued by his light words, Blackhat didn't mind, as his love said, he's curious.

"We indeed had our fair share of degrading each other, he won in the end and banish evils to this vile Island, but I'm glad I get to be here with you."

He said, flashing a quick and cheesy smirk, M/n laughs as he held Black hat's hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry, that was cheesy, but I still very much love you, sir~," M/n said, gripping Black hat's hand and smiling up at him.

"Also I have another question."

"Hm? Go ahead."

"Do you think I need to need evil to be with you?" 

Black hat raised a brow, his smile widened at the thought of his lover, the man of his life, being a ruthless villain, an evil vile person.

"No, but if you so desire it, it shall be done, IF you wish to become one, up to you, my love~" 

He purred closely to my neck as he began sucking on my neck, my breathing hitch, I became flustered in mere seconds, I held in a deep moan, giving black hat a playful glare as he threw one back.

"F-fuck~" I breathlessly moaned out, my body overheating from just him smugly smiling, no, he was doing more than just showing off his smug, he began to kiss my lips, his lips was like a corpse, dead, very cold, but still so inviting, god I wanted more, I feel the tension to his eyes and his lips as he gently bit down on my lip, causing it to bleed.

"I need you badly." I felt to heated and loved at the moment, I felt as if we've been more, much more, I felt so thankful for being with him, I felt so secure and cherished greatly by him.

If I was being honest, I was so astonished by how this dashing being was falling for a human-like me, well part human.

"Love? Something wrong?" 

He stops to walk his eye's along the trail of mine, I was so flustered in his dead cold yet honey warm grip, I felt so breathless, I felt dizzy with heat and lustfulness, my body can hardly take it.

"Take me, please~" 

He laughs, fearless and proud laughter, my body aches, god I needed him, please, please I needed him inside.

"Oh, I will~"


	17. 17

Black hat P.O.V

After heated intercourse with my love, I admire the hickey and bruises on my handsome love, he was so lovely to look at.

And he's all mine, I heard him groan as he half-smiles, knowing his in a bit of pain, I reach for the pain killers off from my delicate Table and gently hand it over to him, hoping that helps him.

He grabs a full cold glass of water, and smoothly puts the pill on his tongue and uses the drink to set it down his throat.

As I watch I start to picture a life between us, Of course right now but more than that.

"Love?" I whispered, it was dead of night, and I loved it, but I also want to keep quiet because Being too loud would ruin the mood.

"Yes?" My love spoked to me, his voice is smooth and a bit warm, something deep down is beating, no. Is it? The great Black hat, falling deeper with a human for than evil itself?

"It can't be," I mumbled, my lips broke apart as I stare at him, the one that I truly love. "M/n." "Yes?" "I love you."

"And I love you as well." He smiled, he leans over and kisses my lips, dead cold to the touch, making M/n flinch for a second.

Going back and kissing me, it hurts, it hurts having him by my side, but it also feels really good, a nice kind of a good.

A good that doesn't hurt the evil in me, it's the good that makes me love M/n even more, more than all of this useless shit, more than my evil plans, well, a bit.

Alot more than what I could even dream of, what I could ever even think about.

"Hun? how come you choose to love me? I'm not evil? I'm not sure what I am and yet, you love me. Why?" 

I turn my head to stare at my love, M/n. "M/n, I'm not sure, I felt potential in you! and now you with me, It's... nice?" I grumble, having my love caresses his hand onto the side of my face, I grin evilly, making him giggle.

I grin, even more, having my love hands goes to my cheeks and pull on them, a little bit. I snarl playfully and he gently slaps my cheeks, making me grin.

"I feel.." I started. "A weird feeling inside, I'm not sure what it is." My love grins from ear to ear, now his arms are wrapped around the back of my neck, him leaning down and I pulling slightly pulled down, his smile awakens something strange utterly gross, I'm not amazed I am feeling these feelings. 

M/N Pov.  
Hey, can I show you something?"  
I ask Black hat as he raised an eyebrow, looking at my face, never losing eye contact.  
I smile, knowing I love him as much as he loves me, Well I hope he does.

"Sure~ I don't mind whatever my love wants to show me, is it those heroes being killed? are those no good lackeys getting kicked out? hmm, ~?" Black hat guesses, I laugh and gently playfully slap his arm, he grinned, I think he's proud that he made me laugh, how cute. 

I unwrap my arms around his cold neck, slightly shivering, and move away from him, I wink and go off to the balcony, stepping outside of the very cold wind, cold to the point where I might just have to tell Black hat that I can't show him, But I know he can handle a small bit of cold.

I signal Black hat of what I'm trying to show him, he rolls his eyes so far into the back of his head I got a bit scared, then smiled as his eyes returned.

Approaching me, he lightly and surprisingly takes his cold hands into mine, he never took off his gloves around anyone, even me.

Maybe he changed, just a bit.

I beam a bit, gripping his hand ever so gently, him only smiling devilishly, I pointed and there were the stars.

Bright, lovely, new, shiny.

Something that I wouldn't ever want to get rid of, it was Beautiful, the stars twinkle, it shines its wholesome light on us and I squint, then it stops. 

I no longer squint anymore, and the stars disappear, Gone without a trace, but I knew better, we both did, this wasn't my first time watching the stars leave and reappear like it was nobody's business.

"so? how was it? this is my second time seeing this and it never ceases to amaze me." 

Black Hat nods, breathing in and out.  
"Agreed, it was pretty gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as you~" 

I flushed with tinted blood flowing through my face, I jokingly and playfully punched Black hats arm, He chuckled, I turned around and he held his hand on my lower waist.

"Let's head back inside~"


	18. Arthur's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (edit- this is a old authers note, just putting this here you dont have to read

Hi! I might be updating this at some point!

I have not forgotten about this!

I have been dealing with some thoughts and such so I'll be taking it slow.

I hope everyone is being safe!

Please have a good and happy pride month!

Drink a lot of water! (I hate water but I have to drink it at some point.)

Will be updating other books as well!

#blacklivesmatter!

Ummmmm trans rights! Gay rights! All rights!!!

And Bye!


End file.
